


How Can I Tell Him?

by donsboy



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Angst, Bumps in the Road, Eventual Sex, Gen, Hutch eventually comes around, Jealousy, M/M, waiting game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Starsky doesn't know how to tell Hutch he's in love.
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky, Starsky/OMC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Frustration and confusion

**Author's Note:**

> Starsky wants Hutch to know how he REALLY feels, but doest'n know how Hutch will take it.

“.....I can't believe you could do this to me, to us.....”

“It's not like I planned this, Starsky. I'm burning out, and that's not a good thing to have happen. Let me ask you; what good would I be to you if I couldn't watch your back anymore? What the hell would you do then?”

“Hutch, all you need is a vacation, and you'll be good as new.....”

“No, I wouldn't....”

“How do you know?”

“Look at all the mistakes I've made in the last two months. Stupid rookie mistakes that could have cost me my life or yours. Don't look so surprised, Starsk. I've felt this way for longer than you know.”

“Why didn't you say something?”

“Because I knew you would try to talk me out of it, but I won't swayed. I am retiring from the BCPD effective June 1st, and that's the end of it. You can try to talk me out of it all you want but my mind is made up.....”

Starsky sat across the table from Hutch not really knowing what to do or say. Hutch really seemed to have his mind made up about this, and Starsky knew that when Hutch made up his mind there really was no changing it. He knew it was selfish to want Hutch to stay, even if he was burning out. He couldn't see himself with any other partner, no matter what Captain Dobey might say. He decided to leave things alone for a few days and try once more to talk Hutch into staying.....

“Okay, Hutch.... if that's what you want, but know this: I will not give you up without a fight.....”

“I didn't think you would, Starsk.....”

Starsky grabbed his jacket and headed down the stairs to the Torino. He jumped in with the intention of going home, but ended up going for a ride to the beach instead. As he sat there trying to decide how he wanted to broach the subject of Hutch's retirement the next time he saw his partner, Starsky realized that maybe Hutch really was burning out and had the forethought to do something about it before he hit the wall. He'd seen it happen to many a good cop, so right then he decided not to give Hutch grief for wanting to get out before the wall came into sight. He would apologize to his partner and friend and support him in whatever he decided to do. He also needed to find a way to broach the subject of his true feelings for Hutch.

Meanwhile, Hutch was going over what had been said between him and Starsky. His resolve was firm that June 1st would be his last day. He had to make Starsky understand how he felt, and he would still be around, just in a different capacity. He hoped that Starsk would think it over and realize he was doing the right thing. He got ready for bed, hoping that the next time he and Starsky had a chance to talk that he would be able to make his friend understand.

The next few days found the pair extremely busy. Two homicides, three robberies, and running down leads kept the guys on their toes. One day, while on their lunch break, Starsky asked Hutch what he was doing after work. Hutch replied that he had a date that night, and asked Starsky why he asked. Starsky replied that he though they might hang out and watch the game. Hutch told him that they could hang out on the days off they had coming up if he wanted. Starsky said that would be great, but Hutch saw the disappointment on his friend's face. Hutch decided to leave it alone, and finished his food. Later, at quitting time, Hutch reminded Starsky that they were to spend their days off hanging out together. Starsky gave Hutch one hell of a fake smile and said that would be great. As Starsky pulled out of the parking garage, Hutch couldn't help but feel just a little guilty for having plans. He tried to put the whole matter out of his mind as he went home, showered, and left to go pick up his date.

Starsky tried to get interested in the game, but he couldn't seem to concentrate. His thoughts strayed to Hutch as they often did these days, and he wondered if Hutch was having a good time. Just the thought of Hutch having a date bothered Starsky because he felt it should be him with Hutch instead of some chick. Even though he tried hard to bury what he'd recently started feeling for Hutch, he couldn't deny that he was in love with his best friend. He didn't dare mention it because he didn't want to lose his best friend and partner. Now that Hutch was talking about retiring, the thought of Starsky going it alone scared him. What scared him more was the fact that he was afraid he wouldn't get the chance to tell Hutch how much he really loved him, and wanted to be with him. Starsky sighed, turned the TV off and went to get ready for bed.

The next morning, Starsky showed up at Hutch's place only to find that Hutch wasn't there. Starsky wasn't sure if Hutch left early, or he never came home the night before. Starsky went on to Metro and found Hutch's car in it's usual spot in the parking garage. When he arrived in the squad room, he found Hutch going through some files.....

“Hey, partner.....”

“Oh, hey, Starsk......”

“How was last night?”

“To tell ya the truth, Starsk, I would have been better off watching the game with you....”

“Really?”

“Yeah..... Melissa is what we would call a “high maintenance” kind of girl.....”

“What do you mean, partner?”

“She wanted to go to Le Chateau for dinner, and then wanted to go for drinks at that ritzy new bar over on Pico. I talked her out of going for drinks, and she kinda got pissed, so I took her home. I was in bed early, and that's why I'm here trying to get a head start on our work for today.”

“Sorry to hear that, buddy. You shoulda come by.....”

“I thought about it, but decided not to bother you....”

Starsky was overjoyed that things didn't work out with Melissa. He knew that sounded mean, but now he wouldn't have to share Hutch during their time off......

“It wouldn't have been a bother if you came by..... I was up late anyway.....”

“I'll keep it in mind for next time, buddy....”

“If I have my way about it, there won't be a next time!”; thought Starsky as he gathered up a pile of folders to start going through. He and Hutch worked for nearly two hours trying to find that one elusive link that would tie the burglaries together that they had spent the past three weeks working on. Having no luck with the files, the two decided to work on some of their informants so they hit the streets. While they were out, the stopped by The Pitts to see if Huggy Bear had any information. He had two names, gave them to Starsky while Hutch was in the john, and when Hutch came out, he and Starsky left to go check out the names Huggy gave them. They managed to score two for two and brought both men to the station to be questioned. One of the guys had an alibi that checked out, and the other guy asked for a lawyer.

While they were typing up their reports, Hutch, feeling guilty about not spending time with Starsky the night before, asked Starsky if he wanted to come to his apartment for dinner that night. Never one to turn down a free meal, Starsky said he would. Hutch told him to give him about an hour and a half, then show up. The two walked down to the parking garage together and went their separate ways. Hutch headed for the supermarket, and Starsky headed to his place to check his mail, take a shower, then head back to Hutch's place. While Starsky was showering, thoughts of Hutch crept into his mind. He tried his best to banish those thoughts, but they wouldn't be denied. Starsky could see Hutch naked and wet, begging him to take him. That was all it took for Starsky to wrap a hand around his hard-on and took care of business. He watched his load swirl down the drain and got out of the shower. Once he was dressed, he had a beer and wondered how in the hell he was gonna tell Hutch what was on his mind.

Hutch arrived from the supermarket and promptly got dinner in the oven. He decided to make the Paul Muni Special to show Starsk that he really was sorry for the night before. While he was showering, he wondered why Starsky seemed so differently lately. There had been nothing really overt, just little things. He decided to put those thoughts out of his mind because his retirement would done soon, and then he could concentrate on Starsky. He finished dressing and went to check on dinner. He grabbed beer from the fridge and the phone rang. He answered, thinking it was Starsky, but was surprised to hear Melissa on the other end.......

“Hello, Melissa.....”

“Did I catch you at a bad time?”

“Not really..... just getting dinner together.....”

At that moment, Starsky came through the front door, saw Hutch was on the phone, and grabbed a beer......

“Hutch, I wanted to call and apologize for the way I acted last night..... I know it was inexcusable.....”

“I appreciate the apology, Melissa, but I just don't think it's going to work out.....”

“Why not?”

“Because I really can't afford your tastes..... a detective doesn't make the greatest salary....”

“I see.... well, in that case, it was nice......”

Hutch started to reply, but Melissa had hung up on him. Hutch went to the kitchen to check the food and sat down to talk a bit with Starsky.....

“Hey, you.....”

“Hey yourself.....”

“Who was on the phone?”

“Melissa..... she called to apologize, and I accepted. I told her I didn't think it was going to work out because I don't have the kind of money it takes to keep her in the style she is accustomed to. She said it was nice and hung up on me.....”

“Ouch! She really dumped you because you don't have a lot of money?”

“It sure looks that way..... oh well, it's better this way.....”

“What do ya mean, partner?”

“I mean it's better that I find out now instead of making a fool of myself later.....”

Starsky was secretly glad that Melissa broke things off with Hutch. He thought it would make it easier to talk to Hutch if he had his undivided attention. Just then the timer went off and Hutch went to take dinner out of the oven. Starsky set the table and poured the wine while Hutch busied himself with the food. Starsky was impressed that Hutch went to the trouble to make the Paul Muni Special, and said as much. Hutch confessed that it was to make up for leaving him alone the night before. “If I have my way about it, I won't be alone anymore. I just have to be careful and not scare Hutch away.....”thought Starsky.

After they finished their meal, the two men cleaned up the kitchen and settled down to watch TV. As they flipped through the channels, Starsky began to fantasize about how it would be with him and Hutch as a couple. He was brought back to reality by Hutch asking him if he wanted to watch the Creature Feature coming on next. Starsky said he was wiped and felt like going home and going to bed. He asked Hutch if he wanted to pick him up in the morning, and he said he did. Starsky grabbed his jacket and was headed toward the door when Hutch asked him if he was okay. Starsky said he was fine, and that they would talk about it on their days off. He turned and went out the door, leaving a perplexed Hutch in his wake.

Starsky drove around, thinking about Hutch. It had felt so good sitting close to Hutch on the couch, so good that he didn't want to leave. He was looking forward to the coming weekend because they had three days off, and that meant he would have Hutch all to himself. He wanted to tell Hutch how he felt, and he was trying to come up with a way to do that very thing. He drove home and got ready for bed.

Meanwhile, Hutch was thinking about how the evening went. Something was obviously bothering his partner, although Starsky was trying hard to keep it hidden. He figured Starsky still had a problem with him retiring. Hopefully they could get things hashed out and finished on their days off because Hutch's retirement took effect in three weeks. Hutch knew he had to get Starsky to understand, and then they could figure out what to do from there. As Hutch got ready for bed, he hoped he and Starsky could get things worked out.

The next morning dawned cloudy and cool. Hutch went for a run, enjoying the cool air. This was the last day of work before the three day weekend that he and Starsky had been looking forward to. Hutch was looking forward to getting the work day finished, so he turned and headed home. While Hutch was having his health shake, then showering. Starsky was laying in bed thinking about Hutch. He was glad their days off started when they got out of the precinct this afternoon. He was excited about getting to spend three whole day with Hutch. He was thinking about confessing his feelings, but wasn't sure quite how to go about it. He decided to play it by ear and see what happened. Starsky went to the kitchen, made coffee and had breakfast. He showered and dressed so he could head to Hutch's a bit early.

When he arrived at Hutch's place, Starsky let himself in and called out to Hutch. Hutch said he would be out in a minute and for Starsky to help himself to some coffee. Just as Hutch emerged from the sleeping area, the phone rang. He answered to hear Tina Webb on the line. The two exchanged pleasantries and then Tina asked Hutch out to dinner that night. Hutch said he could make it and got all the pertinent information. After Hutch got off the phone, Starsky asked who it was. Hutch explained that Tina Webb had called to invite him to dinner that night. Starsky remembered Tina had been a witness for the prosecution on a case they solved the year before. He suddenly saw all his plans for the weekend fall apart. He told Hutch they needed to get going and would wait in the car while Hutch finished getting ready.

When Starsky went downstairs, Hutch wondered what was going on with his partner. He noticed Starsky's displeasure at the fact Tina had called him for date and the attitude change. It could be the fact that Hutch knew Starsky hadn't had a date in nearly two months. That was a long time for Starsky. Hutch just chalked it up to the fact that work had kept them very busy. He was brought back to the here and now by Starsky honking the horn and yelling for Hutch to hurry up. Hutch gulped the rest of his coffee, unplugged the coffee pot, and hurried out the door and down the stairs. On their way to the precinct, Hutch tried to make conversation with Starsky but got only monosyllabic answers in return.

At one point, Hutch asked Starsky what his plans were for the evening. Starsky replied that he had intended to hang out with Hutch, but didn't know for sure what he was going to do since Hutch had a date. Hutch felt slightly guilty because he had already wrecked Starsky's plans last week because of a girl, and now he was about to do the same thing again. He promised Starsky that they would spend the whole weekend together. Starsky was somewhat mollified, and that made Hutch feel a bit better. Starsky had his doubts about Hutch, but didn't say anything.

The rest of the day passed rather quickly, and before Hutch knew it, it was time to go. The guys clocked out and headed for the parking garage. The ride to Hutch's place was made in silence, and when they arrived, Starsky left the motor running. Hutch asked if he wanted to come up for a beer, but Starsky said he just wanted to head home. Hutch reminded him that they were still on for the following three days, and Starsky muttered; “I'll believe it when it happens...” Hutch got out and closed the car door. As soon as it was closed, Starsky pulled out into traffic leaving Hutch on the curb.

Hutch went into his apartment thinking about what Starsky had said. At first, it made no sense to him, but the more he thought about it, it began to make sense. Starsky was afraid that their three day weekend was going to be ruined by Hutch's date. Now Hutch understood why Starsky was so quiet at work, and why he'd made the remark as Hutch was getting out of the car. He needed to talk to Starsky and reassure him. While Hutch was having his epiphany of sorts, Starsky was taking a shower. He was fantasizing about Hutch going down on him. He used soft and gentle strokes in the beginning, and as he got into his fantasy, the harder and rougher his strokes became until he was calling Hutch's name and watching his seed flow down the drain. He finished his shower and lay down on his bed, basking in the afterglow.

Meanwhile, Hutch was dressing for his date. He wanted to have dinner with Tina, but he couldn't help but remember how dejected Starsky sounded about their time off. He decided to go ahead and have dinner, and try to find a way to end the evening amiably and go check on Starsky. He checked the time, and saw that he was going to be late if he didn't leave right then. He left his apartment and hurried to pick Tina up. They had a drink at her apartment then left for dinner. Tina had made reservations at Le Bistro, and Hutch had a good time. As dinner was winding down, Tina mentioned a new club she wanted to go to. Hutch apologized, saying he and Starsky were on a stakeout later. Tina was a good sport about it, and said; “Maybe next time....” Hutch dropped Tina at home and headed over to Starsky's place.

When Hutch arrived, he didn't see a light on inside Starsky's apartment. He knew his partner was home because the Torino was sitting in it's usual spot. Hutch let himself inside with his key and softly called out to Starsky. Getting no answer, he decided to take a look around. He made his way to the bedroom where he saw light from the bathroom spilling onto the bed. That's when he realized that Starsky was laying on the bed completely nude. Hutch was frozen to the spot because Starsky appeared to be dreaming. He was moving around a bit and was mumbling every so often. Hutch tried to make out what Starsky was saying but couldn't until he heard his name. Starky started to touch himself while saying Hutch's name, and that's when Hutch beat a hasty retreat, leaving as quietly as possible. He sat in his car for a few minutes, trying to figure out what he'd just witnessed and what it meant. He went home and sat in the dark trying to figure out what was going on.

The next morning, Starsky woke feeling fine. He had a great night's rest, and was excited that he was going to get to spend the next three days with Hutch. Starsky jumped in the shower, then dressed. He headed to the kitchen to fix breakfast, humming an old, forgotten song. After he had breakfast, he poured another cup of coffee and tried to call Hutch. He let the phone ring ten or twelve times, then hung up, wondering where Hutch was. He remembered that Hutch had a dinner date the night before with Tina, and that he probably spent the night with her. Just the thought of it tore Starsky to pieces, but he was trying not to let it bring him down. He'd try to call Hutch later and see if they could salvage some time before they went back to work. He tried like hell to fight back the tears piercing his eyelids, but the tears won the battle and he slowly sank to the couch, letting them fall freely.

Just about that time, the phone rang. Starsky dove for it and heard Hutch on the other end. He was so glad to hear his voice. Hutch asked him what he was doing, and Starsky replied that he had just eaten breakfast and was having a second cup of coffee. Starsky mentioned that he'd tried to call Hutch, and Hutch explained that he had gone grocery shopping so they would have enough provisions to last the next three days. That made Starsky happy to know that Tina wouldn't be bothering them. Starsky asked when Hutch wanted him to come over, and Hutch replied that any time would be fine. After throwing a few things in his overnight bag, Starsky set out for Hutch's place.

When he arrived, Starsky bounded up the stairs and let himself in. He called out to Hutch.....

“Yo, Hutch, you here......?”

“Be with you in a minute, Starsk.....”

Starsky walked over to the fridge and helped himself to a beer. Hutch came out of his make-shift greenhouse wiping his hands on a towel. He washed his hands and got his own beer, all the while making small talk with Starsky. They covered many subjects including Hutch's retirement.....

“Hutch, I know I gave you a hard time about wanting to retire, and I really am sorry for that. I've thought about it, and I've decided that if you feel that retirement is what you need, I'll support you all the way.....”

“Well, thanks, Strarsk..... I really appreciate that very much. Have you thought about you're gonna do?”

“I'm seriously considering taking the Lieutenant's Exam....”

“Starsk, that's great! I believe you'd make a great lieutenant......”

“Of course I would! Hutch, have you decided what you're gonna do after you retire?”

“I'm thinking about submitting some of my writing to an agent and see what happens.....”

“That's a very good idea because I think you're a great writer. Once you get your foot in the door, I know you'll go far......”

“I hope you're right. It sure would be nice to make the New York Times best seller list.....”

The guys continued talking about almost anything and everything, enjoying each other's company. At one point, Starsky went to the john and Hutch was suddenly reminded about the night before. He knew he should tell Starsky what he saw and ask why he was calling Hutch's name, but wasn't sure he wanted the answers that Starsky might give......

“What's on your mind, buddy?”

“Starsky, when I dropped Tina off at her place, I went to your apartment because I knew you were upset about Tina and I having dinner. Well, not so much us having dinner as you felt my date would interfere with the plans you and I had made. I came by to let you know that our plans hadn't been ruined. I let myself in with my key, and found you in the bedroom.....”

“What did you see, Hutch?”

“I saw you on the bed naked.... you were mumbling and muttering and then you started to touch yourself....”

“Then what happened?”

“You called out my name......”

“Did you stay or id you watch until the finish?”

“I left and came home. I stayed up late trying to figure out what I'd just seen..... Starsky, what was that all about?”

“I've been trying to hide my feelings, but you've found me out. Hutch, I've been in love with you for a couple of years, but was too afraid to say anything for fear of how you would react. Please don't think badly of me. I just can't seem to help myself.”

“I think I understand, Starsk..... It's just a lot to take in.....”

“Maybe I should go, huh?”

“Come back tomorrow, please?”

“I can do that..... so, until tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow.....”

end, ch.1


	2. Hashing Things Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys have a serious discussion about the situation and Hutch learns a few things.

After Starsky left, Hutch tried to put some serious thought into what Starsky had revealed to him. It had come as a surprise that Starsky felt that way, to be honest. Hutch had always known that Starsky cared about him, but he never had a clue until today just how deep Starsky's feelings went. To be honest, the idea didn't really freak him out, it just made him uncomfortable on many levels. That was due in part to the fact a man had never come on to him before. Even though it was Starsky, it still bothered him. Hutch's mind went back to seeing Starsky touching himself and call out his name, and he knew that he needed answers that he hoped Starsky could give him.

While Hutch was mulling over what had taken place, Starsky was trying hard to concentrate on the documentary he was watching. He was having a really hard time trying to make peace with what he'd told Hutch earlier. He didn't regret telling Hutch, but he was afraid he had damaged their friendship. He wasn't worried so much about them being partners because Hutch was retiring, and Starsky had talked to Captain Dobey about taking the Lieutenant's Exam. He hoped they could still hang out like they used to, time permitting, because he really wanted to keep Hutch in his life if at all possible. He hoped he could get that through to Hutch when they talked again.

The next morning dawned cool and a bit dreary. The weather seemed to suit Hutch's mood perfectly. He'd spent a restless night plagued with dreams of Starsky and his damn confession. He had no idea what to tell his friend that wouldn't hurt his feelings. Hutch didn't want it to lead to that, but knew deep down it would anyway. He just couldn't seem to wrap his head around sex with another man, even Starsky. Meanwhile, Starsky was doing chores around his apartment, all the while thinking of going to see Hutch. He planned to tell him that even if Hutch turned him down, he still wanted stay friends with Hutch.

Starsky called Hutch to see if it was a good time to drop by. Hutch said it was, and asked him to pick up a couple of 6-packs on the way. Starsky said he could do that and would see him soon. After the call, Hutch began to get nervous, though he knew Starsky was no one to get nervous around. He still hadn't come up with a way to let Starsky down easy. He got lunch ready while waiting for his friend to arrive. When Starsky arrived, the two men sat down to eat. Not much was said during the meal because each man was thinking about what they wanted to say to each other. After lunch, Hutch suggested they talk a walk along the beach so they could talk. They walked along in companionable silence for a while and then Starsky said; “I guess I should have kept my mouth shut yesterday, huh?”

“I wouldn't say that, Starsk...... at least I know how much you really care. I don't know that I will ever be able to return your feelings, but it's nice to know you care so much.....”

Starsky felt his heart break just a little at Hutch's comment. To make things worse, Hutch went on to say that he couldn't fathom the idea of sleeping with another man, but if that's what Starsky wanted to do, then it was okay with him.....

“I'm serious, Starsk, it doesn't bother me at all.....”

“I know it's a lot to take in, but are you sure it doesn't bother you?”

“I promise it doesn't bother me...... I know you would never do anything to make me uncomfortable.....”

“Oh, buddy, I would never do that. In fact, I'd do everything I could to make you feel anything but uncomfortable”;thought Starsky as he kept himself from reaching for Hutch's hand. He caught himself in time and put his hand in the pocket of his shorts. The guys walked for a while more, and then Hutch suggested they head back.

Once back at Hutch's place, Hutch offered to make sandwiches, but Starsky said he wasn't hungry. Hutch thought that was odd because Starsky was ALWAYS hungry. He didn't comment on it and Starsky asked him if he was ready for June 1st. Hutch said he definitely ready. He saw the light start to fade in Starsky's eyes, and realized that he shouldn't have sounded so enthused. Starsky told him that he wasn't going to be able to be present at the retirement party. When Hutch asked why, Starsky explained that the Lieutenant's Exam was being given that day, and he would be taking the test.....

“Damn, Starsk, I didn't realize the exam was that day.....”

“It was originally scheduled for the 3rd of June, but the guy giving the test had something else going on that day so they moved it to the 1st......”

“Well, maybe we can do something that evening, ya think?”

“Could be....I'm hoping they post the results that day so we'll have two good things to celebrate.....”

“That would be nice..... maybe we could rustle up a couple of young lovelies and double date....”

As soon as the words left Hutch's mouth, he realized that he'd made a mistake. Starsky said that Hutch could get himself a date, but he wasn't interested. Hutch didn't quite know what to say, so he stayed quiet. Just as Starsky started to say something, the phone rang. Hutch answered, and found he was talking to Gina Thompson from the Payroll Department at Metro. The two talked for a bit, and Gina asked Hutch about having dinner with her that evening. Before he thought about it, he said that would be fine. She gave him the details and said she would see him at 7:30. When Hutch got off the phone, he saw the look on Starsky's and started to apologize for disrupting their plans.....

“Starsk, I really am sorry......”

“Of course you are.....”

“I really am.....”

“You know what, Hutch? Just fucking forget it..... I'll see you at work on Monday....”

Before Hutch could even react, Starsky grabbed his jacket and slammed the door hard enough knock a picture from the wall. Hutch walked over and put the picture back up, wondering what caused Starsky to act that way..... Oh, come on, Hutch! You know what caused all this. You've been neglecting your best friend, and now that he's made his confession to you, you act like he's gonna jump your bones at the slightest provocation. You choose the company of women over his company, and you really need to sit down and put some thought into what he's told you because if you don't, you may just lose your best friend. Hutch thought about all that for a moment, then went to the bedroom to pick out his clothes for dinner with Gina. He knew better than to try and call Starsky in his present state, thinking maybe he might try to call the next day because he sure didn't want to show up at work Monday morning with Starsky still in a snit. Dinner with Gina was fun, and when he went to drop her off at home, she asked him in for a nightcap. One thing led to another and Hutch ended up spending the night. He arrived home around 11 A.M. and fixed himself a bite to eat. Starsky crossed his mind, and he reached for the phone, only to put it back down. He thought it best to put some thought into what he needed to tell Starsky before he actually called him.

Starsky woke slowly, happy that the anger he'd felt had simmered down some. He didn't like feeling angry at Hutch, but sometimes his partner got under his skin. He had been hoping for a couple of days with Hutch so they could spend time together, but it just wasn't meant to be because Hutch had to go and ruin it by accepting Gina's invitation for dinner. It seemed that the more Starsky needed Hutch, something always got in the way. It was to the point that Starsky was thinking of cutting his losses and stepping out of Hutch's life for good. Maybe some distance would cool Starsky's ardor, and he could find someone to be happy with. For years, he'd laughed at the thought of two guys living together, getting' it on, but now since Hutch didn't want him, maybe he might find a guy that would. He knew he'd never go back to women because that was a dead end street as far as he was concerned. Starsky wondered if he would hear from Hutch. He sure hoped so because he had a few things to tell his partner, friendship be damned!

Around 3 P.M., Hutch decided that he'd thought things over long enough. It was time to confront Starsky and maybe put this mess behind them. He thought about calling before he stopped by Starsky's, but changed his mind. He didn't want to risk Starsky taking off on him. When he arrived at Starsky's place, he could hear the radio playing inside so he knocked extra loud. In a matter of seconds, the radio was turned off and Starsky was at the door.....

“What the hell do you want?”

“I came to try and talk to you, if you don't mind......”

“So talk.....”

“Not out here..... may I come in?”

“Nobody's stoppin' ya......”

Starsky moved away from the door so Hutch could enter. Starsky sat down on the couch and Hutch took the fan-backed chair near the bookcase.......

“So what did you want to talk to me about, Hutch?”

“I need to talk to you about your confession of how you feel about me, I need to tell you my thoughts on the matter, and there are questions I need to ask you about some of your recent behavior......”

“Ask away......”

“Do you get jealous when I go out with women?”

“I do when you are using them to get away from me. I know I made you uncomfortable when I told you how I felt, and I've come to realize that women make you feel safe.....”

“Starsk, in my eyes you're still my buddy and my partner. I do have to admit that your being attracted to me sexually kinda puts a damper on things. That's exactly why I turn to the ladies.....safety.”

“Hutch, since it bothers you so much, just forget I said anything about my attraction. We only have three days left until you retire, and I promise you that if you can make it through those three days, you won't have to worry about me after that......”

“What does that mean, Stark?”

“I've decided to try and find a boyfriend. That way, I won't be thinking of you all the time, and I can fulfill my desire for a relationship that works for me. Women just don't do it for me anymore, so I decided a man was in order.....”

“But what about work, Starsk?”

“What about it? What I do on my time is my business......”

“Starsk, when you confessed how you felt about me, I kinda freaked out. Don't get me wrong: I know you would never put me in a bad spot, I just had a hard time wrapping my head around the idea.....”

“Do you still have a hard time wrapping your head around it?”

“Yes, I do..... I know that hurts you, and God knows I'd never do anything to hurt you, by I just can't get behind this no matter what.....”

“Don't worry about it, Hutch..... a heart can't help who it loves, and it was just my bad luck to fall in love with you. I don't hold it against you..... like I said before, if we can get through the next three days, we'll be home free.....”

“Will I get to see you after I retire?”

“I'm sure we'll see each other from time to time. Just not with much regularity.....”

Hutch didn't say anything, just hung his head trying to fight back tears. This was all his fault, and he knew it. He just needed to keep it together until he got home.....

“I guess I'd better go so I can get things ready for work tomorrow...... by the way, can you pick me up?”

“Sure, Hutch, I'll pick you up......”

“Great! See you in the morning then.....”

“Goodnight, Hutch.....”

Starsky walked downstairs with Hutch. The talked for a bit more, then Hutch got in his car and left. Starsky walked back upstairs and locked up. He turned on the TV to see what was on.....

When Hutch arrived home, he put on the kettle for some hot tea. When the water was ready, he put the tea bag in to steep and change into his sweat pants and a t-shirt. As he drank his tea, he thought about his conversation with Starsky. Especially the part about getting through the next three days, and basically being rid of Starsky. Hutch couldn't begin to think about life with Starsky, but it might be for the best because Hutch couldn't give him what he wanted. He thought about starting his writing career, but that wouldn't replace Starsky. And then there was this business of Starsky finding himself a boyfriend. When he thought of that, something stirred deep inside his soul. He couldn't put his finger on what it was, but he felt it nonetheless. The more he thought about the whole situation, the sadder he felt. He tried to hold back the tears, but it was no use. This was the new reality, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.


	3. He Ain't You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys are starting out on their separate endeavors, and Starsky's boyfriend causes trouble.

The next morning dawned bright and clear. Hutch was up in time to go for a run, have breakfast, shower and dress before Starsky arrived to pick him up. Only one more day after today, and Hutch would be a free man. No more criminals, no more court dates, no more Captain Dobey breathing down his neck, and sadly no more Starsky. The thought of no more Starsky made Hutch sad for many reasons. He loved the man like a brother, and was closer to him than anybody. But all of that would soon be over because they were about to go their separate ways. Hutch knew he would miss having Starsk around, but he figured he'd get by. After all, Starky did say they might see each other from time to time. Hutch was brought out of his daydream by the sound of car honking. He went to the kitchen window and saw Starsky leaning against the Torino. He gathered his things and headed out the door to start the day......

“Why didn't you come up?”

“Didn't feel like it...... figured when you heard the horn you would know it was me......”

“Yeah, that makes sense.....”

Hutch could tell that Starsky wasn't up for conversation , so he stayed quiet on the way to the station. When they arrived, Captain Dobey called Hutch to his office. Starsky headed into the office with Hutch, but Dobey stopped him, saying he needed to talk to Hutch alone. Starsky went back to the desk he shared with Hutch to wait. Soon Hutch came out and sat down at his desk.....

“So what was that all about?”

“It was about some paperwork I needed to sign so Dobey could put them in my file.....”

“I thought you took care of all the paperwork already.....”

“I though I had, but Dobey said I had two more sets of papers to put in my file. One of them had to do with my pension, and the other with my medical insurance.....”

“So everything's squared away?”

“Yeah.....”

“Okay.... I've got to go see Lieutenant Adams to get my study packet for the exam. Find out from Dobey what he wants us to do for the day, and I'll meet you back here....”

“Okay.....”

Starsky headed out the door, looking for Lieutenant Adams while Hutch knocked on Captain Dobey's door......

“Come in!”

“Cap'n, Starsky wanted me to ask what our assignment for today was....”

“I want you two to work on finishing reports, getting all open cases up to speed. Things like that....”

“Yes, Captain....”

Hutch left the Captain's office, went to the file cabinet, and started checking for files without reports, and for cases needing to be brought up to speed. He went ahead and got started, wondering where the hell Starsky was. Turns out Starsky was flirting with one of the clerks from the property room. The guy's name was Paul Durant, he was 33, about 6” 2', 185 pounds with dark blond hair and blue eyes. He had worked for BCPD for ten years, and just so happened to be hot for Starsky. They exchanged numbers, then Starsky said he had to get back upstairs. He told Paul to give him a ring sometime and maybe they could hang out. Starsky put on his sexiest strut for Paul and headed back to find Hutch.

Starsky found Hutch tidying up a stack of files and asked Hutch what the Captain wanted them to do. Starsky replied that he'd gotten most of it done, and asked Starsky what had taken him so long. Starsky told him about Paul and how they had exchanged numbers. Hutch was secretly relieved to hear that Starsky had met someone. Then maybe Starsky would be able to put his fascination with Hutch behind him and move on. He was happy for Starsky and told him as much. Not wanting to jinx things, Starsky stated that he'd just met the guy, and that they hadn't even had dinner yet. Hutch told him that all he had to do was lay on the charm, and all sorts of good things might happen. Starsky wondered if Hutch was sincere, or just being facetious. He was probably glad he was off the hook, for now anyway.  
The rest of the workday was very uneventful. The guys got all their reports caught up, and the open cases were ready for assignment to another pair of detectives.

After work, the guys picked up Chinese take-out and beer, heading to Hutch's place. After they had eaten, Hutch bounced ideas for his first novel off Starsky. They were all very good ideas, and Starsky said he should get a notebook and write all those great ideas down so he wouldn't forget. Hutch asked Starsky if he was planning on calling Paul anytime soon. Starsky said he wanted to, but now wouldn't be the best time because he would be studying for the Exam. He went on to say that it really wouldn't be fair to Paul to keep him waiting. Hutch asked how he was going to solve the problem, and Starsky replied that he was going to tell Paul ahead of time about the Exam and that he would stay in touch with him as much as he could until it was over and that they would spend real time together. He went on to say that he would be able to be at Hutch's retirement party because the date had been moved back to it's original date of June 3rd. Hutch was happy to hear that because he really did want Starsky there. Starsky said he would have to start cramming so he could alt least a halfway decent showing on the test.

As Hutch was getting ready for bed that night, he marveled at the fact that he could sleep late if he wanted, and so many other things because he would be a free man this time tomorrow. He thought about getting his first novel started and that made him happy. On thought made him very sad: Starsky wouldn't be around. If he passed the test, he'd be working all the time and wouldn't have much time for Hutch. Correction: No time for Hutch because Paul was in the picture now. When Hutch thought of Paul, that funny feeling in his gut stirred again. Hutch didn't know what it meant, he just knew it was there. Maybe it would go away after he met Paul, and see that maybe Paul really might be good for Starsky. Only time would tell for sure.....

The next morning was chaos! Hutch got up late, Starsky was late picking him up, and they were late getting to the station. Starsky kept apologizing for being late, and Hutch kept telling him it would be okay. When they got to the station, they found Captain Dobey, and several co-workers waiting for them in the squad room. There was cake, punch, and a small pile of presents, too. Captain Dobey gave a speech about and his being a great officer and a credit to the department. Several others gave small speeches regarding Hutch and his time at BCPD. Then it was Starsky's turn. He spoke about the value of a good partner and how said partner made the difference in how what they saw day to day made things easier to deal with. In closing, he wished Hutch luck in his endeavors and told him to keep in touch. Needless to say, Hutch was moved by the speeches and all that went with it, and he thanked everyone for their kindness. Someone cut the cake, and by the time Hutch realized it, Starsky was gone.

Hutch went looking for Starsky so he could catch a ride home. He headed to Records to see if Starsk was talking to Paul, and sure enough, Starsky was leaning on the counter whispering sweet nothings in Paul's ear. Hutch cleared his throat to get Starsky's attention, and when that didn't work, he called out to him.....

“Hey, Starsk.....”

“Yeah?”

“I'm sorry for interrupting your conversation, but I was wondering if you could give me a ride home.....”

“Sure, Hutch, I can do that.... but first I want you to meet somebody......”

“Okay.....”

Paul came from around the counter, and introductions were made.....

“Paul Durant, this is my former partner Ken Hutchinson. Hutch, this is Paul.....”

“Nice to meet you....”

“Dave tells me you retired today.....”

“Yes....”

“Well, duty calls.... I've got some records to file.....”

“As soon as I take Hutch home, I'll come back and we can go to lunch, how's that?”

“That sounds fine.....”

Starsky looked both ways and gave Paul a kiss. He turned to Hutch and asked if he was ready.....  
When they returned to the squad room, someone (most likely Minnie) had boxed up Hutch's gifts and what was left of the cake. Hutch gathered the box and he and Starsky headed down to the parking garage. On the way to Hutch's place, Hutch remembered that he felt that funny feeling again when he met Paul. He also wanted to talk to Starsky about Paul. He wanted to know if Starsky picked Paul because he and Hutch looked a bit alike, or had that been just coincidence? When they arrived at Hutch's, Hutch asked the question about Paul. Starsky looked bit embarrassed, and admitted that he chose Paul because he looked a bit like Hutch. Starsky checked his watch and said he needed to go so he could pick Paul up for lunch. He told Hutch he would let him know how the exam turned out, grabbed his jacket and left.

Hutch made lunch, but could hardly eat anything. Starsky's revelation threw him for a loop. His choosing Paul because he looked like Hutch meant that Starsky was substituting Paul for him, and that wasn't fair to Paul at all. But Hutch knew that it really was none of his business. That was going to be something that Starsky and Paul needed to work out. Hutch put the matter out of his mind and cleaned the kitchen. He decided to take a nap because he was tired from all the activity that day. As he drifted off to sleep, his last thoughts were of Starsky.

Paul was busy when Starsky got back to the precinct, so they decided to go out to dinner instead. Starsky told Paul he would pick him up out front shortly after 5. Paul said that would be great, and that he was looking forward to dinner. Starsky left the precinct and went home so he could start reading the exam packet. When he looked at the clock a few hours, it was nearly 5:30. Realizing he was late, Starsky put his papers back together and hurried out the door. By the time he got to Metro it was nearly 6, and Paul was nowhere in sight. He stopped at a phone booth and dialed Paul's number. An answering machine came on, and Starsky left a message apologizing for being late and asked Paul to call him at home. Starsky left the phone booth and went through the drive-thru at Burrito World before going home, and reading over his packet for his exam. By the time he was finished, it was almost midnight. He hoped he would remember everything when the time came because he really wanted the job.

Hutch was getting frustrated because he couldn't find the box containing his writing. There was some material that would be great for a sample of his writing that he could submit to a publisher. He finally found the box on a shelf in the back of his closet. He started reading some of the material and decided that all it would take was a bit of re-writing, and he would be set. He picked the material he wanted to use, and set it aside so he could get started on it in the morning. He knew he would have to submit the material to more than one publisher and made a mental note to have several copies made. Hutch briefly wondered about Starsky, and what he was up to. He thought about calling his friend, but decided not to because Starsky may have Paul over and Hutch didn't want to interrupt. Hutch got ready for bed and thought he might call Starsky the next day.

Paul was pissed! Starsky had told him that he was taking him out for dinner, but he didn't show up. He'd gotten the message Starsky had left on his machine, but he was not in the mood to hear excuses and lies. He'd wanted him to call him at home, but Paul decided to let him wait and wonder. Starsky was going to have to apologize and do a bit of groveling before he got back in Paul's good graces. Paul didn't know that Starsky had a mind of his own, and that no one dictated to him. Paul was about to find out that Starsky was unlike any guy he'd dated before.

The next morning found Hutch busy at his typewriter, Starsky studying for his exam, and Paul was still pissed at Starsky. Around lunch time, Starsky called the precinct and asked to speak to Paul. When Paul came on the line, he sounded like he was in a hurry. Starsky apologized for being late, and asked if Paul had gotten his message. Paul sounded bored when he said he heard the message, and that sort of got under Starsky's skin. He didn't say anything except to ask Paul to lunch to make up for dinner. Paul said that would be okay and Starsky said he would pick Paul up at noon on the dot. When Starsky ended his call with Paul, he called Hutch. Hutch was glad to hear from Starsky, and vice versa. Starsky asked Hutch what he was doing later that evening, and when Hutch said he wasn't doing anything, Starsky asked him if he would drop by and help him study. Hutch said he would glad to so Starsky told him to be there around 7 P.M. Hutch said he would see him then and Starsky ended the call.

Just before noon, Starsky stopped at the Records desk and asked for Paul. Paul showed up and was genuinely surprised that Starsky was on time. The two left the precinct and Starsky asked where Paul would like to eat. Paul chose Taco World, which suited Starsky just fine. After they ordered, Starsky apologized to Paul about the day before, explaining that he was studying and lost track of time. Paul made some comment about studying all the time, but Starsky wasn't really listening. Paul asked when they were going to get to spend some time together. Starsky replied that wouldn't happen until he got the exam behind him, and he got his start date if he made the grade. Starsky told Paul that he really wanted to spend some time with him, he just needed to take care of the important stuff first. Paul said he understood, and they finished their meal in peace. After Starsky dropped Paul off at Metro, he went home and did more studying.

Starsky was taking a break when Hutch showed up. Starsky was glad to see his best friend, and offered him a beer. As they sat talking about everything and nothing, Hutch mentioned that he finally gathered enough material to re-write and send to a publisher. Starsky said that was great news and proposed a toast to Bay City's newest author: Ken Hutchinson. Hutch laughed and stated that it hadn't happened yet. The two friends talked a bit more and then Starsky got down to business. He had Hutch quizzing him on the test material, and Starsky was doing really well. Hutch made the comment that Starsky was going to ace the exam. Hutch kept quizzing, and they took a break after one very intense session. Just as Hutch got up to get another beer, someone knocked on the door. Starsky had gone to the john so Hutch opened the door to find Paul standing there......

“Is Dave here?”

“He's in the john..... he should be right out.....”

“What are you doing here?”

“Starsky asked me to come over and help him study.....”

“And I'm supposed to believe that?”

“Believe whatever in the hell you want to believe..... I told you the truth....”

Starsky came back into the room and asked Paul; “What are you doin' here?”

“I just thought I would stop by....”

“After I told you that I would be studying?”

“What the hell is he doing here?”

“I invited him to help me study...... is there a problem?”

“I guess not.....”

“If there is, you need to speak now. For future reference, Hutch is my best friend and he'll be around from time to time, so you need to get that understood......”

“Starsk, I'm gonna take off.....”

“Hold on a sec, Hutch, and I'll walk you down to your car......”

“That's not necessary......”

“I say it is..... Paul, I'll be right back.....”

Hutch and Starsky walked down the stairs to Starsky's parking area.....

“I'm really sorry about what happened, Hutch. Paul's been a bit pushy of late, and the funny thing is that nothing's happened between us, and to be completely honest, I don't think anything will.”

“Why not, Starsk?”

“There's a lot of reasons, but the most important reason is he ain't you.....”

end ch. 3


	4. Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starsky passes the Lieutenant's Exam with flying colors, and Hutch's novel begins to take shape. Sorry this took so long, but R L got in the way. Will be posting the finale soon.

Starsky turned and headed up the stairs to his apartment. Hutch started his car and headed home, marveling at Starsky's revelation. He'd actually thought that since Starsky had Paul, he would forget his feelings for Hutch. After what Starsky had told him, Hutch knew that wasn't the case. When he arrived home, he grabbed a beer and gave things some serious thought. In doing so, he finally figured out the feeling stirring in his gut every time he was around Paul. It was jealousy, pure and simple. That confused Hutch at first, but then it made perfect sense. Hutch didn't want Paul and Starsky together! Starsky knew then that he needed to get his head out of his ass and formulate a plan to break them up. As he got ready for bed , he thought long and hard about sex with another man. He knew he needed some experience and knew just where to get it.

When Starsky got back upstairs, Paul was sitting on the couch in a huff.....

“What the hell is wrong with you?”

“I'm still pissed at finding Ken here when you were supposed to be studying alone.....”

“Who told you to drag your ass over here anyway? Maybe you thought you'd catch me doing something I wasn't supposed to, is that it?”

“Maybe.... after all, I did catch Ken over here, didn't I?”

“You leave Hutch outta this! He was here at my invitation to help me study, and if you don't like it, there's the door!”

Paul rose and put on his jacket. He turned to Starsky and told him that if he could ever get his shit together, to give him a call. As Paul stood in the open door, Starsky looked him in the eye and said; “Don't hold your breath.....” Paul shook his head and walked out of Starsky's life. Considering things over and done, Starsky got ready for bed and called it a night.

The next morning found Starsky doing some last-minute studying. He showered, dressed and made it to the precinct with 20 minutes to spare. He and some of the others taking the exam quizzed each other, and Starsky heard his named called. He looked up to see Hutch standing with one of the secretaries. He walked over to them and after the secretary left, asked Hutch what he was doing there. Hutch leaned in close and whispered that he was there to wish him luck. Starsky thanked him and said he wanted to get back to the group. Hutch reminded him to call and let him know what the results were. Starsky said he would, then turned to Hutch and said; “I will definitely see you later.....”

The sargent giving the exam called for everyone to be seated. The exams were passed out and when the sargent gave the signal, everyone began. Starsky was glad he studied so much because the answers were coming back to him at a rapid pace. He had a feeling he was doing well and hoped it reflected in his work. Soon the signal was giving to turn the tests in. Everyone was told that the results would be posted right after lunch. Starsky remembered Hutch whispering in his ears and the effect it had on him, so he decided to go see Hutch. On his way over, Starsky stopped to get lunch for he and Hutch. When he arrived, there was a guy coming down Hutch's stairs. Starsky watched as the guy got into his van and left. When he got upstairs and greeted Hutch, he asked about the guy.....

“Oh, that's Terry..... he delivered my new electric typewriter and showed me some of the features and how to use them....”

“I wasn't sure what was going on..... that's why I asked.....”

“So, how did the testing go?”

“It wasn't too bad..... once I got in the groove, I was fine.....”

“So when are they posting the results?”

“After lunch..... I brought us something to eat.....”

“What did you bring?”

“Two chili dogs for me, soup and salad from The Good Earth for you.....”

The guys had their lunch and talked on inconsequential things until Starsky noticed the time and stated that he needed to get back to the precinct to see if the results were posted. As he got ready to leave, Hutch gave him a hug for luck and a swift kiss on the cheek. Starsky wanted to say something about it, but he really needed to get back. Hutch told him to call and let him know how things turned out. 

As soon as Starsky arrived at the station, he headed to the exam room, looking for the results. When he rounded the corner, everyone started cheering and congratulating him on his perfect score. Starsky was very excited and pleased to know that he was #1 on the list with the highest score of all. He immediately went looking for a phone so he could call Hutch. He found a payphone near the elevators and quickly dialed Hutch's number. When Hutch answered, Starsky was so excited that he started babbling. Hutch had to get him to calm down so he could understand what Starsky was going on about.....

“Starsk, calm down so I can understand what you're saying......”

“Hutch, I just can't believe it.....”

“Believe what, Starsk?”

“I aced the exam! I'm number one on the list with a perfect score!”

“That's great, buddy..... I knew you could do it!”

“What are we gonna do to celebrate?”

“How about lasagna, garlic bread, and salad with cheesecake for dessert?”

“You'd do all that for me, Hutch?”

“You bet I would! Why not show up around 7, then we can celebrate.....”

“That sounds fine.... I'll see you then! I gotta run.....”

“I'll see you tonight.....”

Starsky went to speak to Lieutenant Adams about his uniforms and when he was to report for duty. Adams told him to be there the following Thursday so he could get him started. When he finished at the precinct, he went to see Huggy and share his good news. Huggy wasn't there but Diane said she would give Huggy the message to call Starsky. After he left The Pitts, he went home to possibly take a nap before he had to be at Hutch's. While Starsky was napping, Hutch was making preparations for the impromptu celebration for Starsky. He had everything prepared, and all he had to do was toss the salad and put the main course in the oven. He decided to take a short nap before Starsky showed up, so he lay down across the bed. Sleep came quickly, and at some point, Hutch began to dream. In his dream, he and Starsky were naked in Hutch's bed with the moonlight streaming through the windows and the skylight. They were touching each other, kissing, nuzzling, and enjoying getting to know each other in an intimate way. The dream started to fade, and as Hutch woke, he realized he was hard. He was confused and more than a little embarrassed. He went into the bathroom, intent on relieving himself, but he had to jack off first. As soon as he was finished, he washed up quickly and went to the kitchen to get dinner started.

While waiting for Starsky to arrive, Hutch began to get nervous. He was afraid that Starsky would be able to tell he'd dreamed about him and how it had affected him. He hoped he wouldn't give anything away because he knew Starsky would never let him live it down. Starsky showed up just in time for dinner to be served. Hutch was pouring the wine when Starsky walked in. The two talked for a few minutes and then began to eat. When dinner was over, Hutch asked Starsky if he wanted to watch TV, but Starsky said he wanted to walk on the beach. At that hour of the day, the beach was practically deserted. The two friends began walking and Hutch could tell something was bothering his friend. After a few attempts to get Starsky to talk about what was on his mind, Hutch decided to let Starsky tell him in his own time. They walked a little more, and Hutch asked how things were going with Paul. Starsky said there wasn't much to tell. He said they had words after Hutch left, and when it was all said and done, an ultimatum was issued, Paul left and that was that.

Hutch went to comfort his friend, but Starsky told him that he was okay, and that it was best that he and Paul broke up. When Hutch asked why, Starsky replied that he and Paul weren't meant to be together. He went onto say that he was glad he hadn't slept with Paul because somehow he knew he would be disappointed. The conversation turned to other things including when Starsky started in his new position. Starsky said that he had to pick up his new uniforms on Monday, and that he was to report to Lieutenant Adams on Thursday so he could get started. Starsky asked what Hutch had planned for the weekend. Hutch replied that he was going to do some writing so he could start getting his novel into shape. He told Starsky to stop by on Saturday so he could take a break. Starsky said he would take him up on that, and would see him then. They walked back to the Torino and headed back to Hutch's place. Starsky left the engine running and Hutch got out and started up the stairs.

As soon as Hutch heard Starsky pull away, he started making plans. When the guy (Terry) brought Hutch's new typewriter, they'd flirted a bit and Terry gave Hutch his phone number. At first, it felt odd flirting with another man, but when Hutch remembered why he was doing so, his discomfort eased. Terry had invited Hutch to meet him Friday night at a bar in Oceanside called The Tool Box, and Hutch had decided to go. He hoped that he could go down and check it out without Starsky finding out because he decided to give what Starsky suggested a try, but felt he needed to gain some experience.

Friday found Starsky taking care of business at Metro, and Hutch writing furiously. He hoped to get at least three chapters done before he quit because he was meeting Terry that night in Oceanside. Just the thought made him nervous because he'd never done anything like this before, but the reason he was doing it would be so worth it. Since he'd made up his mind that he might want to be with Starsky, he knew he needed some experience because he didn't want to come across as inept. He had a feeling that Starsky would teach him whatever he needed to know, but he wanted to surprise his friend that he had some knowledge of his own. Hutch went to his closet to pick his clothes for the coming evening. He chose a black pearl-snapped shirt, black jeans, and a black pair of boots. He considered the outfit for a few moments and decided it would look great. Now all he had to do was find a way to calm his really bad case of nerves.

Around noon, Starsky called to shoot the breeze with Hutch. They talked of many things, and Starsky asked how the writing was going. Hutch replied that it was going rather well, and when Starsky started to apologize for interrupting, Hutch stopped him saying that he needed a break and would rather talk to him for a few minutes so he wouldn't get bored. Starsky laughed and told Hutch he would never be bored with him around. The two talked for a few minutes more and Hutch told Starsky that he needed to get back to the grind. He asked his friend what he had planned for the evening, and Starsky said he wasn't sure, but that he could probably find something to get into. Hutch told him to be careful whatever he decided to do. Starsky asked if they were still on for the following day and Hutch said they were definitely on. Starsky said he would see Hutch then and bid him a good night.

Hutch passed the rest of the afternoon working on his novel and was making very good progress. He had nine solid chapters, and was getting ready to start on chapter ten when he noticed the time. He went to the kitchen and fixed himself a snack, then went to start the shower. After his shower, he dressed and got ready to go. As he headed for the freeway, he tried to quell the butterflies roaring around in his belly. He told himself that he was going to have a nice time, and that everything would be just fine. When he arrived at the club, he saw Terry's van in the parking lot. He pulled into a parking spot and killed the engine. The butterflies in his belly came roaring back as he headed for the door. After he paid his cover charge, he made his way to the bar for a beer. While he was waiting in line, he saw someone waving and realized that it was Terry. Hutch waved back, and when he got his beer he made his way to the table where Terry was sitting with two other guys. Hutch took a seat and introductions were made. The two guys sitting with Terry were a couple named Reg and Gary. They seemed nice enough, asking polite questions while not being overly nosy.

While they were all talking, a slow song that Terry liked came on and he asked Hutch to dance. They took to the floor, dancing and talking. Terry could tell Hutch was very nervous, and asked if he were okay. Hutch confided that he was nervous, but that everything would be fine. They finished their dance and headed back to the table, only to find that Reg and Gary had gone to the bar for more drinks.  
When the guys returned, they talked of everything and nothing like people do when getting to know one another. Things were running smoothly when Hutch felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and looked up into the very eyes he was hoping not to see: Starsky's!

End, ch. 4


	5. Getting Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starsky and Hutch finally get together.

Hutch recovered enough to introduce Starsky to everyone at the table. Starsky asked Hutch if they could talk a minute so Hutch excused himself and walked to an empty booth with Starsky hot on his heels. As soon as they sat down, Starsky started in with the questions.....

“What are you doing here, Hutch?”

“Terry invited me to come here.....”

“C'mon, Hutch, what are you really doing here?”

Hutch lowered his head, cheeks burning with shame. He knew he would tell Starsky the truth because he felt he owed him that much....

“I've been thinking about your proposition, and I decided that I might want to take you up on it. Trouble is, I have no experience being with guy so I took Terry up on his invitation to meet here tonight thinking I could gain some experience....”

“Hutch, you didn't have to worry about that..... I'd be more than willing to teach you....”

“You would?”

“Sure I would..... that's what partners do.....”

“Starsk, are you sure? I wouldn't want to disappoint you.....”

“Don't worry about that..... you can figure it out as we go.....”

“You really want me that much, don't you?”

“I do indeed..... why don't we head back to Bay City and let me show you.....”

“Okay.....”

Hutch went back to Terry's table and thanked him for the invitation, and said that he was leaving with Starsky. Terry seemed okay with it, plus Reg and Gary wished him luck. Hutch left the table to join Starsky who was heading out the door. When they reached the parking lot, Starsky stopped next to the Torino and opened the door for Hutch. He explained to Starsky that he wanted to take his own car back to Bay City, and Starsky told him to meet him at his apartment. Hutch said he would be there and the guys headed home. On the drive back, Hutch began thinking about what he and Starsky were about to do. Starsky made it seem so easy, and Hutch supposed that it was because Starsky had more time to think about this than Hutch had. He had to admit that the thought made him nervous, but Starsky did say he would teach him what he needed to know. Hutch tried to put everything out of his mind and concentrate on Starsky taking their relationship to the next level. One thing Hutch knew for sure was that when this happened, there would be no going back to before. In fact, nothing would ever be the same again.

When Starsky arrived at his apartment, he took a few minutes to tidy up and put fresh sheets on the bed. He honestly didn't know if things would get that far, but he wanted to be prepared just in case. He'd waited for this for so long, and he wanted everything to be perfect. It wasn't long until he heard Hutch pull up out front, and he took a deep breath to calm and relax himself. He met Hutch at the door, inviting his friend inside. Before Hutch got too far inside, Starsky grabbed and kissed his friend, catching him completely off guard. Hutch began to respond to the kiss and realized that this wasn't bad at all. Starsky ended the kiss and slowly began to undress Hutch, and he could tell that his friend's nervousness was returning. He gave him one more scorching kiss and said; “We can stop any time you want, Hutch. All you have to do is say the word....” Hutch whimpered and shook his head. Starsky reached down between them and could feel Hutch's erection rubbing his own. This was all the incentive Starsky needed to get he and Hitch naked in the middle of his bed.

Hutch instinctively reached down to cover his swelling erection, but Starsky gently moved his hands and told Hutch that he wanted to see everything. He reached down and gently stroked Hutch's erection while stroking his own. Hutch reached over and took Starsky's erection in his hand and began mirroring every move Starsky made. After some minutes of this, Starsky started to pull away and position himself so he could go down on Hutch. As Starsky pulled away, Hutch keenly felt the loss and he immediately thought he'd done something wrong. Just as he was about to ask Starsky, he felt his erection enveloped in a moist heat. He could feel Starsky's tongue working the underside, and he couldn't help but moan as he became enveloped in the sensations at work on his prick. He kept reaching for Starsky, only to have his hands brushed gently away. He knew this was too good to last, and as he felt his orgasm approaching, he tried to pull out of Starsky's mouth only to have Starsky quickly shake his head and begin to swallow as Hutch's seed begin to spill down his throat.

When it was over, Hutch lay there trying to catch his breath. Starsky had pulled him close and was whispering sweet words in his ear as Hutch reveled in the sensations and feelings that were washing over him. He reached for Starsky to return the favor, but Starsky apologized because he got off blowing Hutch. He told Hutch that there would be plenty of time for that if Hutch really wanted to. Hutch replied that he wanted to very much. Starsky laughed and kissed Hutch, telling him it was time for sleep and that they could talk about it more the following day. Hutch drifted off to sleep snuggled comfortably in Starsky's arms. The next morning found Hutch marveling at the fact that he and Starsky had got it on the night before. He turned to look at Starsky as he slept, and was overwhelmed with a plethora of emotions, all of them good. He reached for his partner's penis and began gently stroking it much the same way Starsky had stroked his the night before. He smiled as Starsky began to moan in his sleep while gently thrusting his hips in time to Hutch's strokes. When Hutch got up the nerve, he slowly ran his tongue up and down Starsky's shaft, then taking it into his mouth. He began to move the way Starsky had and was pleased when Starsky's prick began to respond.

Once a rhythm was established, Hutch began to enjoy the activity at hand. Starsky got into the proceedings by moaning and giving Hutch gentle words of encouragement. When it was time, Starsky was so carried away that he didn't have time to warn Hutch that he was about to come. When it happened, Hutch swallowed like a pro the way Starsky had done the night before. He gagged a bit on the salty/bitter liquid flooding his mouth, but managed to keep most of it down. He started to apologize to Starsky, but was shushed and given a kiss. After they showered and were having breakfast, Starsky asked Hutch if he was okay......

“I'm lot better than I thought I'd be.....”

“I take it that's a good thing?”

“The best.... and it's all thanks to you!”

“How so, blintz?”

“You've been so patient with me, and you put up with my crap before we got together..... Starsk, you're the best.....”

“I have a question, baby blue....”

“What's that?”

“You know that there's more to this than what we've done, right?”

Hutch began to get nervous, and was trying hard not to let it show. He knew this moment was bound to come, but he wasn't sure how to handle it.....

“I know that, Starsk but I just don't know if I'm ready.....”

“I didn't think you were......”

“You aren't mad, are you?”

“No worries..... we've got the next sixty or seventy years to work up to that.....”

“You really mean that?”

“Of course..... we'll take this as slow or as fast as you want to go. I've already made you mine.....”

“That you have, Starsk, that you have......”

The End

Postscript:

Things only got better for the guys. Hutch finished his first novel and it spent twelve weeks on the New York Times Best Seller List. He went on to write several successful novel and became known as one of the top writers in the country. Starsky became a successful Lieutenant with the Bay City PD. He and Hutch bought a secluded beach house and set up housekeeping together. And, yes, they finally got around to “it”........


End file.
